poketerefandomcom_es-20200215-history
PK/01
Primer episodio de Pokémon Kiwami, escrito y dirigido por el husbando supremo. Título cliché rollo "El viaje comienza" Archivo:Senkai_MM.png ¡Mamá! ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Hoy comienzo mi aventura Pokémon! ... Archivo:Senkai_MM.png Ah cierto, que por las mañanas trabaja. Bueno, le dejaré una carta para cuando vuelva. ¡Me voy! ¡Yay! *Se va de su casa hasta llegar al Laboratorio Pokémon* Archivo:Marco_MM.png *Se choca con Senkai* ¡Ouch! ¿Tú también has venido a por tu primer Pokémon? Archivo:Senkai_MM.png ¡Síiiii! Archivo:Marco_MM.png ¡Qué guay! Archivo:Daniel_MM.png *Sale del laboratorio* ¡Ey ey ey! ¡Qué pasa, gentuza! Archivo:Senkai_MM.pngArchivo:Marco_MM.png *Ilusionados* Archivo:Daniel_MM.png Yo soy Daniel, el jefazo de este sitio. Archivo:Senkai_MM.pngArchivo:Marco_MM.png ¡Qué chulo! Archivo:Daniel_MM.png Gracias, gracias, no hace fa- Archivo:Senkai_MM.png ¿Pero tú de qué vas? Archivo:Marco_MM.png Hablábamos de tu móvil. Archivo:Daniel_MM.png *Llora internamente* Archivo:Senkai_MM.png ¿Qué Pokémon podemos elegir? Archivo:Daniel_MM.png Estos. *Les enseña dos Pokéballs* Archivo:Marco_MM.png *Coge una* ¡Esta! ¡Yo quiero esta! Archivo:Senkai_MM.png ... No. *Le quita su Pokéballa* Me la quedo yo. Archivo:Marco_MM.png :( Archivo:Daniel_MM.png Pues para ti, este otro. Archivo:Senkai_MM.png ¡Tengamos un combate Pokémon! Archivo:Marco_MM.png ¡Te voy a ganar en cero coma! Archivo:Senkai_MM.pngArchivo:Marco_MM.png ¡Adelante, Pokémon! *Lanzan sus Pokéballs* Archivo:Bulbasaur_MM.pngArchivo:Deino_MM.png ¡Bulbasaaur! / ¡Deinooo! Archivo:Marco_MM.png ¡Bieeeen! ¡Mi bicho es verde! Archivo:Senkai_MM.png ¡Yo tengo un perro edgy! Archivo:Daniel_MM.png Mientras vosotros combatís... *Saca su Pokémon* Archivo:Pineco_MM.png Pinecoooo... co. Archivo:Daniel_MM.png Tú, cosa rara. Mira y aprende. Archivo:Marco_MM.png ¡Bulbasaur, utiliza Placaje! Archivo:Bulbasaur_MM.png ¡Bulbasaaaaaaaaaaur! *Corre hacia Deino* Archivo:Senkai_MM.png ¡Deino, Placaje tú también! Archivo:Deino_MM.png ¡Deinooo! *Corre hacia Bulbasaur* Archivo:Bulbasaur_MM.pngArchivo:Deino_MM.png *Se chocan muy fuerte* Archivo:Marco_MM.png ¡Placaje, otra vez! Archivo:Bulbasaur_MM.png ¡Saaaur! *Le da un cabezazo a Deino* Archivo:Deino_MM.png Deino... Archivo:Senkai_MM.png ¡Oh, no! ¡Vamos, Deino, usa Furia Dragón! Archivo:Deino_MM.png ¡Deino! *Le suelta un aliento morado en la cara a Bulbasaur* Archivo:Bulbasaur_MM.png B-bulbasaur... Archivo:Marco_MM.png ¡Es el momento decisivo! ¡Hoja mágica! Archivo:Bulbasaur_MM.png ¡Bulbasaaaaaaaaaaur! *Dispara hojas encantadas contra Deino* Archivo:Deino_MM.png ¡Dei... no...! *Cae derrotado* Archivo:Senkai_MM.png ¡Pero hacker! ¡Dónde vas con Hoja mágica, que Bulbasaur no lo aprende! ¡Y encima resiste el Furia dragón! ¿Qué tieenes, 700 IVs en PS o qué? Archivo:Marco_MM.png Jaja. Archivo:Daniel_MM.png Es que el Bulbasaur es uno que me sobró en una cadena de cría con un Tropius y t- Digo, es muy especial. Tomad esto, son PokéDex. Para vosotros. Archivo:Senkai_MM.pngArchivo:Marco_MM.png ¡Qué diseño tan espectacular! Archivo:Daniel_MM.png Gracias, gracias, lo hice yo mis- Archivo:Senkai_MM.pngArchivo:Marco_MM.png El teléfono. Archivo:Daniel_MM.png ... Pineco, vámonos. *Se mete dentro del laboratorio* Archivo:Pineco_MM.png *Le sigue rodando* Piiiiiin... Archivo:Senkai_MM.png Bueno, pues yo me voy a buscar más Pokémon para hacerme más fuerte. ¡Voy a ganar el campeonato de este año! Archivo:Marco_MM.png Seguro que sí. Yo voy a ver si hago un equipo tan chulo como el teléfono de Daniel y participo en el campeonato. Archivo:Senkai_MM.png ¡Qué guay! ¡Ya verás, Marco! ¡Voy a ser el mejor entrenador de todos los tiempos! *Se va corriendo* ¡El mejor! Archivo:Marco_MM.png Uffff. *Se va hacia el otro lado* Mientras tanto, en los alrededores de Pueblo Castaña (donde vivían Marco y Senkai), otro hombre también recorría el camino. Archivo:Junior_MM.png *Saltando de árbol en árbol* ¡Vamos. no te quedes atrás! Archivo:Tyrogue_MM.png *Siguiéndole* ¡Tyro, Ty! Archivo:Junior_MM.png Hmmm... *Ve algo a lo lejos* ¿Qué es eso? Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png ¡Vuelve aquí! *Persiguiendo a un pobre Kricketot* Archivo:Kricketot_hembra_MM.png *Huyendo* ¡K-Kricketoooot! Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png ¡Verás cuando te pille, pequeña escoria! ¡Vas a pudrirte en tu Pokéball! Archivo:Junior_MM.png Eso no suena nada bien. ¡Tyrogue, ayuda a ese Kricketot! *Estira su mano* Archivo:Tyrogue_MM.png ¡Tyrogue! *Salta y se agarra a su mano* Archivo:Junior_MM.png *Lanza a Tyrogue* ¡Enseguida voy yo! *Se tira al suelo y va corriendo* Archivo:Kricketot_hembra_MM.png *Se tropieza* ¡Kriiii! Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png ¡Ya te tengo! *Lanza la Pokéball hacia Kricketot* Archivo:Tyrogue_MM.png *Desvía la bola de una patada* ¡Tyroooogue! Archivo:Kricketot_hembra_MM.png ¡K-Kriiii! *Se esconde detrás de Tyrogue* Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png Bah, otra escoria más... *Pone su mano en la Pokéball de su cinturón* ¡Entonces, acabaré con los dos! Archivo:Junior_MM.png *Llega al lugar* ¡Eh, tú, rojito! ¡No está bien asustar a los Pokémon pequeños! Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png Tsch... y este será el Entrenador de la segunda escoria... ¡qué más da! *Saca su Pokémon* Archivo:Magmar_MM.png ¡Magmaaaar! Archivo:Kricketot_hembra_MM.png ¡Kriiiiii! *Se va corriendo* Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png ¡Magmar, persigue a esa escoria! Archivo:Magmar_MM.png ¡Maaaag! *Corre tras Kricketot* Archivo:Junior_MM.png ¡Tyrogue, que no pase! Archivo:Tyrogue_MM.png *Se pone delante de Magmar y usa Placaje* ¡Tyrooogue! Archivo:Magmar_MM.png *Ni lo nota* ¿Maaaag? Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png ¡Cárgate a esa escoria! ¡Usa... *Saca un papel* -espera que mire...- *Guarda el papel* ... eso mismo, usa Puño fuego! Archivo:Magmar_MM.png ¡Magmaaar! *Envuelve su puño en fuego y golpea a Tyrogue* Archivo:Tyrogue_MM.png *Tambaleándose* T-Tyyyy... Archivo:Junior_MM.png ¡T-Tyrogue! Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png Oh, por favor. ¡Quítalo de en medio, dale una patada o algo! Archivo:Magmar_MM.png ¡Maaag! *Patea a Tyrogue* Archivo:Tyrogue_MM.png *Cae rodando* Ty... Archivo:Junior_MM.png ¡Maldito seas! *Corre hacia el rojito* Archivo:Magmar_MM.png *Se pone en medio* Maaa- Archivo:Junior_MM.png *Empuja a Magmar de un codazo* ¡Aparta! Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png ¡P-Pero... pero eso de pegar a los Pokémon va en contra de la moralidad! Archivo:Junior_MM.png ¡También perseguir y asustar a un pobre e indefenso Kricketot! Archivo:Magmar_MM.png ¡Maaagmaaaar! *Usa Puño fuego contra Junior* Archivo:Junior_MM.png *Sale disparado* Uggg... Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png Menudo fastidio... ¡ahora la escoria se ha escapado! ¡Y todo por tu culpa! Bueno, supongo que puedo llevarme a tu Pokémon en su lugar... Archivo:Indigo_MM.png *Aparece en la escena tocando la guitarra* Stop right there, red one! Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png Y otro más... esto no se acaba nunca. Archivo:Indigo_MM.png Hey, colega, ¿estás O.K.? *Le tiende la mano* Archivo:Junior_MM.png S-Sí... gracias... *Le da la mano y se levanta* ¿Quién eres? Archivo:Indigo_MM.png ¡Yo soy el number one! ¡El favorito de las girls! I am Indigo Blue! Archivo:Junior_MM.png A-Ah... bien. Archivo:Indigo_MM.png *Señala al rojito* Y ese de allí, es un bad guy. Roba los Pokémon de la gente. Son un squad, y se hacen llamar... ¡la Brigada Cereza! Archivo:Junior_MM.png Uffffff. Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png Sí, vale, el nombre no es muy masculino. Pero pagan bien, eh. Archivo:Junior_MM.png ¿Y cómo lo sabes, Indigo? Archivo:Indigo_MM.png Good question! Estos ladrones se llevaron el Pokémon favorito de my sister, ¡así que voy a recuperarlo y hacerles muuucho daño! *Se marca un solo de guitarra to' wapo* Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png ¡Yo no aguanto más! ¡Magmar, al ataque! Archivo:Magmar_MM.png ¡Magmaaar! *Corre hacia Indigo* Archivo:Junior_MM.png *Intenta ir hacia él* Archivo:Indigo_MM.png *Lo detiene* Don't worry! ¡Adelante, Poseidón! *Lanza su Pokéball con energía* Archivo:Ditto_MM.png ¡Ditto! Archivo:Junior_MM.png *Se da en la cara con la palma de la mano* Archivo:Magmar_MM.png ¡Maaaag! *Prepara el puño fuego* Archivo:Ditto_MM.png ¡Dittoooo! *Se lanza hacia Magmar y lo atraviesa, quedando detrás de él* Omae wa mou shideru. Archivo:Magmar_MM.png *Se gira* N-Nani?! Archivo:Magmar_MM.png *Usa Finta* Archivo:Magmar_MM.png ¡Maaag! *Cae de rodillas* Archivo:Magmar_MM.png *Usa Finta muchas veces* Archivo:Magmar_MM.png M-Mag... mar... *Cae derrotado* Archivo:Magmar_MM.png ¡Maaaa... Archivo:Ditto_MM.png ¡Ditto! *Se debilita* Archivo:Junior_MM.png P-Pero... Archivo:Indigo_MM.png Yes, I know... Mi pobre Poseidón se debilita después de transformarse. Es un poco... fail. Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png *Devuelve a Magmar a su Pokéball* Agh, qué fastidio. Pues nada, a sacar el siguiente. Archivo:Junior_MM.png Oye Indigo, que tiene más. Archivo:Indigo_MM.png ... Estamos muy fucked up. Archivo:Raikou_MM.png *Salta por encima de los árboles y cae frente al soldado* ¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Archivo:Junior_MM.png ¡P-Pero qué! Archivo:Indigo_MM.png Oh my god! Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png ¡Ojoooo! Archivo:Vizancio_MM.png *Llega andando tras él* Retírate, soldado. Archivo:Soldado_Cereza_MM.png Yo... ¡s-sí, señor! *Se va corriendo* Archivo:Kricketot_hembra_MM.png *En el hombro del pelirrojo* Kri... Archivo:Vizancio_MM.png *Se gira* Vosotros dos. No digáis nada de lo que habéis visto aquí. Archivo:Junior_MM.png ... Archivo:Indigo_MM.png S-Sí... o sea, no. (...) Que no sabemos nada, vaya. Archivo:Vizancio_MM.png Eso es. *Se sube a lomos de Raikou y se va* Archivo:Junior_MM.png *Cae de espaldas al suelo* Tío, yo no puedo más. Esto es demasiado. Yo solo quería ir a formar un equipazo y arrasar en el Campeonato... Archivo:Indigo_MM.png ¡Eh, yo también voy al Campeonato! ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? Archivo:Junior_MM.png Por mí bien. Primero, vayamos a Ciudad Alcornoque, que tienen un buen Centro Pokémon. Archivo:Indigo_MM.png Oh, yeah! We are a team! Nuesta última pareja pasaba el rato en una cafetería de Ciudad Perenne. Archivo:Sirah_MM.png ¡Disculpe! ¿Me puede servir dos zumos de ciruela, por favor? Archivo:Camarero_MM.png Por supuesto, encanto. (...) Toma, tu pedido. Archivo:Sirah_MM.png ¡Gracias! *Coge los zumos y vuelve a su mesa* Archivo:Domadragones_MM.png Hola, preciosidad. ¿Quieres conocer a un verdadero dragón? Archivo:Sirah_MM.png Oh, no se preocupe. Ya conozco a uno, y muy bien. Archivo:Domadragones_MM.png *Extiende el brazo para no dejarla pasar* Jujuju... Creo que podemos pasarlo muy bien. Archivo:Sirah_MM.png No es por incordiar, pero... creo que es mejor que te vayas... rápido. Archivo:Domadragones_MM.png No, no me digas esto, yo solo... *Pone su mano en su mejilla* Archivo:Sirah_MM.png *Suspira* Archivo:Domadragones_MM.png *Nota una mano izquierda en su hombro derecho* ¿Hum... *Se gira* Archivo:Max_Taiko_MM.png *Le da un derechazo en la cara* Aléjate de ella. Archivo:Domadragones_MM.png *En el suelo* Grrr... ¡a-auxilio! ¡Es un matón! Archivo:Calvo_MM.png *Se levanta de su mesa* ¡Eh, tú! Aquí no se permiten peleas. Archivo:Max_Taiko_MM.png ... Archivo:Calvo_MM.png *Le coge del cuello de la camisa* ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! Archivo:Max_Taiko_MM.png "Aquí no se permiten peleas". *Se zafa el calvo* Vámonos, Sirah. *Se va* Archivo:Sirah_MM.png ¡Sí, Tak! Uuuh... *Deja unas monedas sobre la mesa* ¡Esto es por los zumos! ¡Hasta luego! *Se va con Taiko* Archivo:Domadragones_MM.png Grrrr... Archivo:Max_Taiko_MM.png *Bebiendo su zumo* Archivo:Sirah_MM.png *Leyendo un periódico* ¡Mira, Tak! Hay un Campeonato... ¡qué guay! ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos participar? Porfiii. Archivo:Max_Taiko_MM.png ... A mí no me interesa. Pero tú puedes participar, claro. ¿Cuándo y dónde es? Archivo:Sirah_MM.png ¡Juju! A ver, aquí dice que es dentro de dos meses, en la Isla Melocotón. Archivo:Max_Taiko_MM.png (Isla Melocotón...) Archivo:Sirah_MM.png ¡Vale! Necesito seis Pokémon fuertes, yacerme más fuerte yo, claro. ¿Me ayudarás? Archivo:Max_Taiko_MM.png ... *Asiente mientras bebe su zumo* Archivo:Sirah_MM.png ¡Bieeeen! Empezaremos capturando algún Pokémon chulo. ¡Vamos al bosque! *Se va corriendo* Archivo:Max_Taiko_MM.png *Termina el zumo y lo tira a la basura* ... *Sigue a Sirah* ¡Y así, la rueda del destino comenzó a girar! Todo el mundo quiere llegar al Campeonato. ¡Todo el mundo quiere ser el número uno! ¿Quién lo conseguirá? ¡Solo aquel que lleve sus Pokémon al EXTREMO! Continuará. Categoría:MaxTai Categoría:Pokémon Kiwami